


Heracross Gets A Dildo

by chiqueanonime



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: AMAB nonbinary character, Anal Sex, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Penises, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiqueanonime/pseuds/chiqueanonime
Summary: Read the title.
Kudos: 4





	Heracross Gets A Dildo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic because I was disappointed by there being zero Heracross smut on this site. I might write more stuff like this in the future.

Heracross was on their computer, sometime around sunset, perusing a sex shop’s website. They scrolled past various intense-looking items—realistic sex dolls, baseball-sized anal beads, something else with at least twenty protrusions that was just labelled ‘Devastator 5000’—in their search for something vanilla. They were fairly new to sex toys, and they just wanted something small and simple to use.

An entry for a small purple dildo caught their eye, and they clicked on it. The dildo had a tapered shape, almost like a long buttplug, and a flared base that looked like a pair of external balls. Scrolling down, Heracross noticed the measurements.

It was just the perfect size for them! Four and a half inches long and an inch and a half wide, and it was cheap, too, merely 3000 Pokédollars. You could buy thirty sandwiches with that money!

Pleased with what they saw, Heracross decided to buy it.

It took about a week for the dildo to arrive. Heracross was lazing around at home, playing a video game, when the doorbell rang. They paused the game, eagerly retrieved the box from their doorstep, and headed over to their bedroom.

They unpacked the dildo, got a small bottle of lube and a condom from their dresser, and undressed themself.

After gently putting the condom on the dildo, they opened the lube. They squirted a tiny dab onto their fingers and bent down.

They flinched as the cold lube touched their asshole. Taking a deep breath, they slipped their finger inside. It was effortless, like pushing a knife through melted butter, and they slowly lathered the lube around while their dick stiffened. They fingered themself gently until they had coated as much of their anus as possible.

Then, they carefully lowered themself onto the dildo. It entered them just as easily as their fingers, and they couldn’t help but squeal in pleasure. The dildo was eaten inch after inch by their ass, before finally it had gone all the way to the hilt. Heracross rubbed their dick, panting heavily.

They raised themself up, almost letting the dildo out, and then sat back down quickly. The dildo slammed into their walls. They gasped. After taking a moment to breathe, they thrusted their hips again, a bit softer. The dildo pressed against the same spot. They grunted, closing their eyes, and kept on thrusting. They grasped their dick firmly and jacked it, bringing their hand and hips down at the same time.

Precum built at the tip of their dick. They stopped momentarily. After adjusting their angle a bit, they slammed their hips down once more and moaned. The dildo hit their prostate like a bullseye. They sped up their pace.

Pleasure built up inside them, and it wasn’t long before Heracross was sending spurts of white flying into the air, blissfully clenching their hole around the dildo. Their body went weak. For a few minutes, they could do nothing but pant with half-lidded eyes, embraced by the afterglow.

Eventually, though, they recovered. They took the condom off of the dildo, threw said condom in the trash, and then went to the bathroom to wash themself off.


End file.
